


When First We Meet

by DreamLogic



Series: to the end [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamLogic/pseuds/DreamLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison is recently divorce, Beth teaches her kids Karate.</p>
<p>Second in the series but no knowledge of the other is really necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	When First We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This fits chronologically before 'In This Together' they just happen to happen in the same verse
> 
> The Whiteboard is a real thing that rules lives.

Raising two children with the help of a significant other is a difficult task. From the very beginning Alison had known that it wouldn’t be easy work, but it would be worth it, and it was; but corralling two children was no mean feat even when she had the semi-consistent help of her almost ex-husband. On her own it was the hardest thing Alison had ever been tasked with. Scheduling had always been a strong suit and for the six months since Donnie moved out her life had been ruled by The Whiteboard, inconspicuously pinned to the kitchen wall what was written on the board was law. A finely tuned grid of carefully structured activities, meals, playdates and carpools; it was the only way she could get everything done and still remain sane.

 

Of course, even with the most meticulous planning, sooner or later she was bound to forget about something.

 

“Aynsley.” She shouted frantically into her phone. “Can you take figure skating tonight? I’d completely forgotten about Oscar’s parent/teacher conference. I’ll take the kids to karate this week.”

 

Karate class fell on a Wednesday evening. The one empty, child and activity free space that Alison had painstakingly carved into her week. Sighing she filled in the space. It was temporary, just this once but she was loathe to lose that precious time alone. Still her children _loved_ their karate class, they always came back effusive with praise of their teacher; and they weren’t alone with that. Alison had never met her but all the other mothers in the neighbourhood adored her. If anything actually having to attend karate class this one time would mean that she’d finally meet the universally adored Ms Childs.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday, as it often does, came around quickly. With both her own and Aynsley’s children in two she set off towards the community centre. The drive itself wasn’t a long journey, barely ten minutes by car but when it comes to being on time, everyone knows that to just be on time is tantamount to being late; especially when the other mothers of the neighbourhood would be there.

 

There were still fifteen minutes before the class started when they pulled into the parking lot, a little later than maybe Alison would have liked but there but she could hardly be held for Aynsley’s time keeping, sending her children to the her house a full five minutes after Alison would have liked to have left the house.

 

The community centre hall looked the same as it always did, the beige walls sparsely decorated with posters for classes that take place throughout the week, and it was already bustling with parents and children, the kids scampering away as soon as they had dumped their bags to find their friends and an optimum spot on the floor. Alison skirted round the edge of the room looking for a place to sit for the duration of the lesson.

 

“Alison!” Charity greeted her from further round the wall. “We don’t usually see you here.”

 

“Aynsley subbed for me at the rink last week so I’m just returning the favour.” She smiled in return. She settled into one of the chairs lined up against the wall as the room  slowly fell silent, a woman no older than herself calling the children to attention, all eyes on her as she took a slow bow into the room, the children echoing her.

 

“Okay, everybody. We’re going to start with a warm up, slow jog around the room. Let’s get those hearts pumping.” Ms Childs ordered to the captive audience as she began to lead a train of children around the hall, setting the pace before dropping out to observe the children’s progress.

 

She was younger than Alison would have thought, the last teacher had been at least twice her age, she had an easy smile, a genuine smile that reached her eyes that drew the eyes of everyone in the room. She could see why the children liked her so much even from the short amount of time that she had spent in her presence; _She wanted to spend more time with her_ and she hadn’t even met her. Over the past few months Alison had heard so much about Ms. Childs that she admits that her curiosity had been piqued, but his was more than that. The desire to _know_ this woman was something past simple curiosity. Since the divorce Alison hadn’t really met any new people, hadn’t wanted to. The friends she didn’t lose in the divorce, vestiges of a life that didn’t really exist anymore. It’s not like she was invited to the couples parties anymore (unless she wanted to be set up with some friend of a friend and, quite frankly, that was the last thing she needed).

 

The hour long lesson passed quickly, the children bowing to the master as she dismissed the lesson, dispersing to their guardians under her watchful eye. “Mom, mom.” Oscar’s voice shook her from her reverie “Mom, we need to pay our subs.” Oscar presented her with his outstretched palm as she turned to find her purse. “Shoot,” She murmured to herself as she rooted through her bag for her wallet, finding it nowhere. Sighing she stood, setting the bag on her vacated seat.

 

The space between her and Ms. Childs was hardly anything, easily traversed in a couple of seconds, but that was all it took for embarrassment to fill her, she’d never forgotten anything like this before, but she as she’d found out, there was a first time for everything. Alison hung back as the instructor finished talking to some of the other parents and students, she’d rather not have an audience for this anyway.

 

“Ms. Childs?” Alison asked, tentative, to draw her attention as the crowd around her dispersed.

 

“Beth.”  She corrected as she turned towards Alison, flashing her the grin that she had seen earlier, offering Alison her hand , “and you must be Gemma and Oscar’s mom.”

 

Alison was stunned. _How does she know who I am?_

 

“I’m sorry.” Beth continued as Alison’s silence continued. “Mrs. Norris told me you were coming instead of her and you came in with her kids so I just… assumed.” _Okay that makes sense._ “You are her right?” Beth asked, her smile falling.

“Yes.” She answered quickly, with a small laugh. “Um, yes, I’m Alison Hendrix.”

 

“Well you can never be too careful.” Beth said as her smile fixed itself in place once again and Alison found herself brightening in return. The smile was infectious.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, finally.” Alison replied, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Beth bit her lip.

 

“Gemma and Oscar never stop talking about you.”

 

“Well I do have that effect on people.”

 

Alison had to laugh at that, this woman was easy to like, charismatic, obviously cared about the children. Alison had never been happier that she’d lost her afternoon alone.

 

“I actually had to talk to you,” Alison started as their laughter died down. “I er,… I forgot my wallet, so Gemma and Oscar...” Alison looked down, embarrassed.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Alison’s head snapped up, her eyes meeting Beth. “It’s…” Beth waved her hand, “It’s whatever. You can just pay me next week.”

 

Well that was a lot less embarrassing than she’d been anticipating.

 

“Okay,” Alison said, nodding as she backed away, her eyes never leaving Beth’s “I’ll send the money with them next time.”

 

“You’re not coming?” Alison stopped, she didn’t think she imagined the disappointment in Beth’s voice. _Why would she be disappointed? We’ve only just met_. “Right,” Beth finally broke eye contact as her gaze fell to the floor mumbling something incoherent to the floor before raising her eyes once more. “Well… it really was nice meeting you.” She tried to ignore the part of her  telling her that she’d be disappointed too if she didn’t see Beth again.

 

 

Alison wasn’t surprised to find herself back in the community hall at the same time next week.


End file.
